


The Bet

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before being recruited by Duncan, Amell encounters Morrigan in the Knight Commander's chambers. Both of them are looking for something and get distracted...by each other.</p><p>Written for a kink-meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

Amell closed the door behind her quietly, making sure to lock it. She glanced around, tiptoeing carefully into the bedroom. Surely, the Knight Commander would be keeping his underthings near. She had searched the entire Templar barracks already and this was the last place to look. If she didn't find them, she was half tempted to try to seduce the man just to get them. A bet was a bet, after all.

She dove to the ground as she heard the window open and then froze. They were several stories up. How was the window opening from the outside?

She rose slowly, seeing a beautiful, naked raven-haired woman climb in. She froze, seeing Amell standing across from her.

"What are you doing here?" They asked in sync. 

"Stealing the Knight Commander's panties," Amell said, gesturing to the wardrobe, "And you? Why don't you have any clothes?"

Morrigan shrugged, "Shapeshifter. I'm still not good at the getting clothes to reappear bit. Look, I won't say anything if you won't say anything. I just need to get in the other room, there's a grimoire...look, it doesn't matter, just open the door."

Amell did so, dumbfounded and went to the wardrobe, peaking inside. So far nothing, but it was a mess, so it might take awhile. She heard the girl in the other room, muttering to herself as she opened various things.

Amell looked out and asked, "Need help?"

Morrigan frowned, "I can't open this chest. Are you any good at picking locks?"

Amell bragged, "Not too bad. Scooch over."

Amell knelt down in front of her, conscious of the bare legs brushing against her back. She took a pin from her hair and worked the lock, feeling the woman kneel behind her, watching her work. 

The lock clicked open and Amell flipped the lid, laughing.

"Found the panties," she said, lifting up a red thong, "I knew it. I'm going to win three bottles of moonshine with this."

"How wonderful for you," the stranger scowled, "But that does not help me."

Amell stood, watching her continue to scout the room. Amell stuck the panties in her pocket and smirked, standing behind the apostate as she rifled through the desk.

"You know...the visit doesn't have to be a total wash," Amell suggested, glancing over her naked, ample ass.

The stranger chuckled, turning around. She blushed slightly, letting Amell hold her, her hand on the small of her back. Amell kissed her hard, the stranger groaning into her mouth.

Amell cleared off the desk and threw her down, kissing her again. She unlaced her own robes and knelt between her legs. She took her into her mouth and the stranger cried out, wrapping her legs around her head. She gripped onto her hair, pleading without words. Amell managed to get her hand into her own smalls, rubbing her clit furiously as she thrust her tongue into her tight pussy. The raven-haired woman cried out, grinding herself against her face. Her nectar gushed into Amell's mouth and she thrust harder, feeling her own legs shake as she neared her climax.

She groaned loudly as she came, withdrawing her mouth and replacing her tongue with her soaked fingers. Amell thrust them into her, kissing her hungrily until she gasped, grabbing onto her.

They both froze, hearing someone approaching. They ran into the bedroom, Amell helping her to the window ledge. The stranger kissed her again, stealing the panties from her pocket before shifting into a bird and flying over, the fabric in her mouth. Amell smoothed over her robes and walked out as calmly as she could, wiping her mouth. She smiled nicely at a few Templars before racing down the steps back to her own dormitory.

***

Anders looked at her skeptically.

"There's no way this happened," he said, "You're clearly screwing with me."

"I swear to the Maker," Amell promised, "I had them in my hands! Then she took them! In her beak!"

Anders rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I'm never playing truth or dare with you again."


End file.
